


A is for awkward

by theyseethroughrobots



Series: A-Z Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Imagine : You and Carl making out in his room and Rick and your dad Daryl catch you two when they come looking.





	

Most of the adults were in a meeting leaving (M/N) with some chores his dad had set him for that night apart from Rick and Daryl they had gone out on a run, Carl had seen this as a chance to come and have some alone time with his beloved boyfriend, since it was now extremely rare.

"You ready?" Carl asked, being gentle with you since it was your first time making out with him, all you two do together is sly kisses to each others cheeks and pecks on the lips, that's all really.

"Yep" You answered, leaning into him, lips connecting.

Carl's hands trailed all over your body, making you feel hotter and dirtier, while his tongue worked magic with yours, while taking your top off, neither of you heard the door open and frantic searching going on down stairs, searching every room, the people searching down stairs have been searching for both of you all day.

Steps creaked loudly one after another as the sounds of thumps echoed throughout the house, a sudden voice rang through the room making you and Carl split.

"CORAL?!"

"(M/N)?!" Both your's and Carl's dad shouted in sync, scaring you and Carl half to death, you quickly grabbed your tip to cover yourself.  
"Dad! It's not what it looks like!" Carl shouted fixing his hair and grabbing his hat and putting it on.

"Daddy?!" You shouted after Carl, Daryl stared at the situation and suddenly realised that he had never had the talk with you because he never had the time and neither had Rick for the same reason, later on once they had settled both of on the sofa downstairs, they started to have a really, REALLY long talk, with Daryl trying not to swear as much during it.


End file.
